I'm Ready Now
by Rach-x
Summary: A Reddie based one shot based on the preview for this week's episode. *May Contain Spoilers*


_I'm not entirely sure why I am here. As soon as Phillip text to say he wouldn't be home I should have called him to cancel. And yet I couldn't bring myself to do it._

_Our relationship – if you can call it that – has always played out within the confines of our working life. In my office, in the staffroom, in the pub surrounded by our colleagues. We've never really been alone before._

_I didn't phone him because I want that to change. When he had suggested a family night out I was surprised but had accepted for Phillip's sake. I figured that Phillip's been through enough and the fact that Eddie genuinely wants to be there for him means that he'll play a bigger part in both mine and Phillip's life over the next few months. On a purely selfish note, I'm glad that he cares about us enough to do this._

_As I pull up outside the bowling alley on the edge of town, I spot him immediately; waiting patiently on the wooden bench next to the entrance. I watch him for a moment as I breathe deeply in an attempt to disperse the mounting anxiety which builds inside me. What if he is angry with me for turning up alone? Damnit! I should have phoned and rescheduled for a night when Phillip would be available. Now he will think that I'm trying to corner him into taking me out instead. Like a date. Great. I don't look at all desperate._

_He notices my car and his face breaks into a smile making it impossible for me to turn on the ignition and drive off. He's coming over. Now Rach, remember your inner poise. My inner poise takes a nosedive and my legs turn to jelly as I climb out of my car and watch him nearing me. I glance briefly at his outfit. I've definitely made the right choice. He looks...hot. Oh God, now I sound like a fifteen year old! Get a grip! I fix a smile onto my face and grab my bag from the passenger seat. Turning to face him, I self consciously pull my jacket around me and avoid his eye._

"Rachel? No Phillip?"

"I'm really sorry about this Eddie; he's decided that he can't miss out on Janicee's party. God knows why after the charade Bolton and Paul pulled on him last week."

"Do you need me to talk to him?"

"It's worth a shot I guess. I just don't know what to say to him."

"I'll have a chat with him tomorrow. "

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you're here though."

"Are you?"

"Yes." They stand facing each other in the busy car park both unsure what their next move should be. Eventually she speaks.

"We could um always do this some other time. If you like." She trails off and looks away.

"Yes. We could. Or we could still go bowling. I um... I must admit I've been quite looking forward to impressing you with my fantastic bowling skills tonight."

She smiles gently at him; her anxiety beginning to dissolve. "Have you now?"

"Yes, I have."

"Ok then. Although I must warn you, I'm actually pretty good myself."

"That sounds like a challenge to me! Loser buys dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Well neither of us have anywhere we need to be, do we? Unless you don't want to..."

"No! I mean yes...that sounds good."

I'm so glad Phillip decided to go to the party. He's a great kid but it's given me a chance to spend some time with Rachel. Something which I think we both need. She wasn't lying when she said she was good at bowling, she really is. There is something incredibly sexy in her determination when she plays; the way her tongue sticks out slightly in concentration as she expertly aims a ball so that it careers into several pins sending them crashing to the ground. For the first time since I've known her she looks happy and carefree as she beams at me before retrieving another ball. Is that because of me? Should I dare to presume that my being here is making her happy? A voice in the back of my mind is telling me not to be so ridiculous. Why should I assume that she still feels the way I know she once felt?

I know that I've hurt her. The regret eats away every day as I fear that things will never be right between us again. When I was with Melissa, Rachel was different towards me. Not cold or anything but there was always an air of disappointment around her whenever I walked into the room. When I think about it, I can see that I was an idiot. But as I told Rachel, I didn't want to be alone anymore. I still don't but the difference this time is that I would rather be alone than with anyone who isn't Rachel. I've come to the conclusion that I need her. But if I've lost this then I have only myself and my stupidity to blame.

She's running towards me; her glossy hair dancing over her face like a golden halo. She's beautiful, she really is. And I'm a fool. It takes me a moment to realise why she looks so pleased. A quick glance up at the screen tells me that she is now beating me by thirty points thanks to a strike scored with a spare bowl.

"I got another strike!" She stops in front of him.

"Did you now?" He raises a doubting eyebrow at her.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I'm far too much of a gentleman to do that."

"Are you really now?"

She can feel his eyes on her and for a moment can't bring herself to return his gaze. She decides to focus on something else and stares longingly at his soft lips, which are parted slightly as if he is about to say something. Their surroundings become a blur as Rachel moves her head slightly towards Eddie's. She slowly looks up and meets his gaze. He stares levelly at her and, deciding to test the unfamiliar waters, steadily reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ear. His delicate touch sends soft shivers down the back of her neck. She makes no attempt to move away from him and he takes this as a sign that she wants this as much as he does. Carefully, he moves his hand from her hair and traces his thumb slowly across her jaw line before resting his palm on the back of her neck. Slowly he draws her towards him until they are almost touching before pulling back and staring at her questioningly. As if to allay his fears, she reaches across and grazes his lips with her own. He responds, deepening the kiss and moves his hand to her waist, pulling her closer to him as she runs her fingers through his hair, her nails occasionally caressing the back of his neck tantalisingly. Encased in each other, it is Rachel who pulls away slowly from the kiss. She frowns slightly causing him to worry that she regrets it. Her lips form into a smile and he relaxes, placing butterfly kisses on the side of her cheek

Wow.

_Uh-oh._

Probably not the best place for this to happen.

"Eddie." She whispers in his ear.

"What?" He asks distractedly, moving the kisses from her face to the side of her neck.

"People are staring."

"What?" He lifts his head and frowns slightly at her before looking around them. Dozens of eyes focus on them and he can feel himself begin to blush slightly. Rachel begins to giggle and buries her head into his shoulder. "Oh."

"Maybe we should..." She stares intently at him; tracing a finger across the base of his neck.

"Yes. Good idea."

I'm glad she came.

_I'm so glad Phillip went to that party..._


End file.
